Leo
Leo links here, for the Fire Emblem Gaiden character, see here. Leo (レオン Reon, Leon in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the third eldest child of the Nohr royal family. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version. Profile Leo is the third eldest child in the Nohrian royal family and the son of Garon and a concubine. He eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. He has the services of Zero and Odin. If he achieves S-Support, he will have a son named Foleo. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Leo and his siblings will fight the Avatar and the Hoshidan forces. Neither him or Camilla have scripted deaths and they will be alive at the end, as they will appear at the end of the Birthright route after Garon's defeat and Azura's death. After the war, Leo becomes the new king of Nohr, as Camilla decides that he would be better suited to the task than her. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Leo will join the Avatar's army in Chapter 14. Neutral The Avatar first encounters Leo as the Avatar's army searches for Izana. After executing Zoura for cowardice after the latter attempts to take Sakura hostage, the Avatar attempts to appeal to him in an attempt to have them join their army. This is unsuccessful, but Leo allows them to proceed to Izana's cell. However, he reconsidered his earlier dismissals of the Avatar's claims that Garon was being manipulated as their father grows increasingly unhinged. He, Xander, and their retainers join the Avatar during Chapter 17. Personality Unlike his older brother Xander, Leo excels at magic and wields the tome Brunhilde. He is also a genius and can flawlessly handle any situation. As a result, he would rather read books and study rather than take walks outside, as his Paradise Scramble dialogue shows that he has no actual interest in going to the Southern Islands. He craves attention from his older brother and sister. He assumes that he does not get enough attention because he is too capable. Also, he assumes that avatar lacks "talents," so the Avatar gets more attention from Xander and Camilla. Therefore, he blames the Avatar for monopolizing their attention. Still, he cares deeply about the Avatar, so he does not wish to make the Avatar sad. He likes tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30th. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Invisible Kingdom Chapter 17= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * Does not move on Normal Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Luna *Belka *Pieri *Mozume *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (3rd path only) *Hinoka (3rd path only) Other Supports *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Zero *Foleo *Kanna (if Leo is his father) *Takumi (3rd path only) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Xander= |-|Odin= |-|Zero= |-|Takumi= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} '*'Leo will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. |-|Belka= |-|Charlotte= |-|Nyx= |-|Mozume= |-|Effie= |-|Luna= |-|Pieri= |-|Azura/Hinoka= |-|Sakura= Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (λέων (leōn)), meaning "Leo," and are the bases for the English word for lion itself. The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a 5th-century BC king of Sparta, while in Greek mythology Leon was a Giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo is the only one of the Nohrian Siblings to not have the Wyvern Rider class in his class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brunhilde. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to have a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo came 2nd in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu and came in 3rd in the married poll. *Leo has a unique in game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his robe inside out with the interior, purple side exposed. Gallery Leo Concept Art.jpg|Leo Concept Art File:Leo and Takumi.jpg|Artwork of Leo and Takumi from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FEF Leo Artwork.png|Artwork of Leo from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Leo Artwork.png|Artwork of Leo in the Cipher Trading Card Game. Dark Mage Leo.jpg|Cipher Card of Leo as a Dark Mage File:FEF Leo Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Leo in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. File:Nohr Dark Knight.jpg|Leo during a cutscene File:Kamui's Choice.png|Leo during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6. File:leocutscene.jpg|Leo in the cutscene of Chapter 18 in Birthright. Leo confession.jpg|Leo's confession scene. Leoavatar.png|Leo's official Twitter icon File:Leo portrait.png|Leo's portrait File:FEF Leo My Room Model.png|Leo's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters